User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Omnia
Omnia is the most powerful of Earth-1337, and that's saying something. Possessing every single power and ability ever, she wields complete might. Her cruel sense of humor and completely silly personality make for a dangerous combination with her simply overpowered nature. Appearance Omnia has long black hair and pink eyes. She wears a large purple witch hat, with light-purple polka-dots on the underside, and purple crown like structure with two eyes before the crooked "roof" of the hat. She wears a loose, unfastened, black waistcoat over her chest, and puffy, white detaches sleeves which have pink ribbons at the top, and similarly coloured ends at the wrist. She also has a pink ribbon as a necklace, and black tattoos on her shoulders. She wears a short, frilly, black skirt with a pink band around the waist and black-purple striped thigh-high boots, which have pink souls and pink ribbons just above the ankle. She also has a giant purple polka-dot ribbon at the back of her skirt. Personality Omnia is a very easy going, "my pace" kind of person. Often just lazing around her house, she loves to scheme and manipulate events from behind the curtains. She does what she wants and when she wants, and nothing is going to stop her. She has a cruel sense of humor, often making others the subject of jokes or cruel tricks, and simply laughs it off. She also likes to steal things from other people, and is known to be greedy and selfish. Despite being the most famous figure on Earth-1337, Omnia remains a mystery; nobody knows where she comes from, how she got her powers, what she wants, or what's she's willing to do to get it. Most of the time though, she just messes around for a laugh, and never takes anything seriously, and is just a silly person. Background Appearing one day out of nowhere, Omnia quickly positioned herself as the top dog on Earth-1337. Since then, a lot of people have been gunning to remove her from her godly throne, but none have ever succeeded. Omnia spends her days wandering around, lazing around, and stealing from others. Quite petty things for a being of her significant might, but as far as she sees it, being so unfairly powerful gives her the right to waste time on such petty things. She created a vast pocket dimension to hold her stupendously large hoards in. Powers There isn't much to say here, Omnia simply has every power and ability. *Complete Arsenal 'Omnibrahma-dhanda' Omnia’s “win button” and favourite weapon. This weapon in no way expresses her upper limits. In fact, she claims she uses it "when she's maybe serious?" to go "easy" on some people. She stole the original weapon, the brahma-dhanda, a divine weapon capable of destroying the multiverse in a single blow and defending against such attacks as well, and she… improved it. It’s now capable killing, well, anything. You can’t outrun it, you can’t hide from it, you can’t dodge it, you can't defend against it, it will always hit you no matter where and when you are, or even where and when you aren’t, even if you're everywhere or nowhere, everywhen or nowhen, and will always completely and utterly kill and erase you. The "weapon" itself has no true form or presence, so is utterly undetectable and indestructible, and since Omnia possesses it, the concept and principle of it can’t be altered in any way or erased. This weapon can also be used defensively to absolutely negate, protect against, and/or absorb all attacks, effects, powers, etc, and it will always negate, protect against and absorb them, there is no ignoring, bypassing, or breaking this defence. Extensions of Herself Omnia is powerful. Unfathomably powerful. Omnipotent in fact. It's impossible to figure out what she's planning, what she's plotting. However, her power is go great, and being so vast that some aspects of her being took on forms and individuality of their own of their own will, yet of Omnia's will as well, yet of no one's will either. These "extensions" don't take away from Omnia's own power as they are still her, and instead can be used as a way to understand the all-power of Omnia. *"She", "Her", "The Girl", of Author Authority *???, of Omnipotence Manipulation and Deity Manipulation *WIP Trivia *Omnia means all, together, completely, entirely, wholly, e.t.c., in latin. Themes -VIKQKIL2ww Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet